Repeating Mythstory
by Head Over Heels Is Standing
Summary: What happens if yet another myth repeats itself? Percabeth. Post HOO. R&R please
1. The cause

**Hello all! This is my first story. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! Annabeth's POV**

* * *

"Seaweed Brain," I said, "I'm sorry I ever doubted your plan."

Percy mocked surprise, saying (in a _very_ girly voice) "Oh em gee. The great Annabeth Chase admitting that my plan worked and hers didn't?"

"Don't push it, Perce. I'm in no mood to admit your battle strategy was better than mine. Well, again, since I just said it ten seconds ago. Whatever. I'm going to go lay down. I think I'm getting a migraine." I responded.

I turned around to go back to my cabin, when all of a sudden, my world went black.

When I could see again, Percy was crouching next to me, his hands holding my head. For some reason, I was no longer standing, but lying on the ground.

Next to Percy was a girl I didn't recognize. She had Percy's black messy hair and my gray eyes. My eyes went wide as I slowly reached for the back of my head, only to discover a throbbing crack that was quickly healing.

I winced and retracted my hand as my eyes flew to Percy's. He stuttered, "Y-you fell a-and, t-then she was j-just th-there. I d-didn't know w-what t-to d-do."

I thought back to all the myths involving randomly appearing people and cracked heads. I could only think of one: the birth of my mother. What if that trait was passed down to her kids?

I once again looked over at the girl who was a blend of Percy and my features.

Crap.


	2. Alcina

**Hey so, people wanted me to continue so here is the glorious chapter 2! (Percy's POV)**

* * *

The moment the girl appeared, I knew my life just got complicated. The fact that she came from Annabeth's head was a major clue. The other major clue was that she looked exactly like Annabeth and me.

Annabeth's eyes went wide when she saw the girl, and she reached for the back of her head. I don't blame her. It probably hurt like Hades, having a fully grown girl spring out of it and all.

Shushing my ADHD brain, I finally managed to stutter out, "Y-you fell a-and, t-then she was j-just th-there. I d-didn't know w-what t-to d-do."

Great, I sound like a wimp, I thought.

Annabeth finally spoke two words, "Get Chiron."

"Okay!" I yelled, already running to the big house.

I turned around to look at her to make sure she was okay, but tripped. Wait no- I did a gravity check. Yeah, that's better.

As I was picking myself up, I heard a sigh, then saw Annabeth run by me mumbling something about having to do everything herself and seaweed. Yup, she was complaining to herself about me.

I saw the girl running after her, and didn't want to be outrun by a newbie, so I quickly started running after them.

I ran through the doors seconds after the other girls, and panted heavily as Annabeth talked to Chiron. I tried to listen, but they were talking too fast for me to understand.

Chiron got a worried look in his eyes after a couple of seconds, and then turned to the new girl, and said the words that changed my life.

"Hail the legacy of Athena and Poseidon."

* * *

The girl blushed, and sheepishly said "Hi."

"What is your name, child?" Chiron asked gently.

"I um, don't have one." The girl replied, obviously embarrassed.

"Ahh, I understand." Chiron said, before tuning to my girlfriend and me. "Annabeth, Percy, what do you want to name her?"

Me, being the seaweed brain I am, said "Uh, what?"

Annabeth pondered for a second, and then declared, "Alcina."

I still didn't get it, and asked, "Why would we be the one to name her?"

Annabeth mumbled "Oh my gods, your so dense sometimes."

Chiron stifled a smile before saying, "Percy, this girl is your daughter."

Athena is so going to kill me.


	3. Sleeping arrangments

I am staring at Alcina now, taking her in. She looks nervous with me staring at her, so I avert my eyes briefly. I then turn to Chiron.

"Where will Alcina sleep? Oh wait," I say, turning me eyes back to my daughter. "Do you like the name Alcina?"

"Uh, yeah. One question though, if I may. What does Alcina mean?" she responded. She looked nervous still, and I figured it was because she didn't know anyone here. But, being a daughter of Athena, I love when people want to learn things, and my daughter was curious, albeit scared.

"It means strong-willed in Greek." I replied, and then turned back to Chiron. "So, sleeping arrangements. How will we do this?"

Chiron looked puzzled for a moment, and then declared, "You and Percy will have a cabin all to yourselves that you will share with Alcina, that way your daughter can live with both of you."

I gasped. "That's never been done before," I whisper. "Thank you, Chiron."

"You're welcome, child." He replied warmly. "Now go. I will have the nymphs make one today. But Annabeth, you get to design it, so you and Percy need to go meet with them. They will be waiting at the edge of the forest."

"Okay Chiron. Thank you!" I said again, before running out, Alcina and Percy following close behind.

We reached the edge of the forest and saw several tree and water nymphs waiting for us.

One of them asked, "Where do you want your cabin?"

Percy looked at me and asked, "Can we have it on the lake? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

I laughed at him and said, "Sure. We will have our cabin on the lake."

The nymphs melted into the air, and I saw them reappear at the base of the lake.

We walked over to them, and I said, "Okay, let's get this building started!"


	4. A New Skill

I was still very nervous about the whole "Athena is going to kill me" thing as I walked toward the water. I knew I managed to not show that I wasn't worried about her mom, but I most definitely was.  
Ugh. Athena is going to kill me.  
Wait a minute, not only Athena, but my mom also! My life officially sucks. I had the perfect girlfriend and perfect life, but now I have two mothers who are going to want to kill me. One of who may actually succeed.  
Ugh.  
Oh, crap. Not just the mothers, the brothers!  
I know for a fact that Malcom will kill me, and probably Nico to. And Grover. And possibly the Stolls. And of course the Ares cabin, an-  
You know what? I'm going to stop the list there. No need to stay here listing people forever.  
"Percy? Are you okay? Your face looks kinda green." Annabeth said.  
"Oh I'm fine, Annabeth. Really." I replied halfheartedly. After all, I probably wouldn't have a heart at the end of the day...  
"Okay..." Annabeth didn't sound convinced.  
By this time, I realized that Annabeth had already told the nymphs what she wanted, and they were halfway through building the cabin.  
Wow. I really get lost in my thoughts.  
"Yeah. You do" a voice in my head said.  
I yelped. Annabeth and the nymphs looked at me funny, while Alcina was trying not to laugh.  
"Like my new skill, dad?"  
Then I passed out.


	5. Introductions

**I only own Alcina so far. Annabeth POV**

* * *

When I heard a thump, I turned around to demand Percy stopped being annoying. I mean, first he yelps randomly, and now he is-

Lying on the ground?

I realized that he had passed out and rushed over to him.

Turning to Alcina, I asked, "Did you see what happened?"

She simply stared at me.

_He passed out._

Now it was my turn to yelp.

_I think he was surprised by this._

"No kidding."

Alcina laughed, and I joined in.

Percy groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes like a five year old. "What happened?"

"You passed out when Alcina talked to you through your mind."

"Oh. I guess that sounds like something I would do." Was all he said.

"Typical seaweed brain."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." He grumbled.

"Well, on the bright side, our cabin is done."

"That was quick." Percy sounded amazed.

"Percy, the cabin is being built out of wood. The nymphs can grow a tree in a matter of minutes, and can form it however they want. So technically, we are not living in a cabin, but rather a tree." I informed him. "Now get up. We are going inside."

* * *

The cabin (tree- whatever) looked amazing. It was exactly how I wanted it, and it had built in appliances. I knew Percy would love the surround sound stuff in the living room.

_"Mom?" _I heard in my head_._

_"Yes, Alcina?" _I thought back.

"_Why does our cabin look more like a home? The others have bunk beds, and we have individual rooms. And a flat screen TV."_

_"How do you even know what these things are?"_

"_I uh, actually don't know."_

I pondered this while Percy whistled in appreciation.

"_He loves the TV the most."_

_"I figured." I thought._

Alcina laughed.

* * *

"So the first thing we need to do is get you clothes, and then we need to move all of our stuff to this cabin." I said.

Alcina responded, "That's okay, really. We can get me clothes later. Right now we should make this look more like a home."

"Okay then. I will be right back. Maybe you could help me carry some things?"

"Sure!" Alcina responded.

"Great. I can introduce you to all of my friends. Just don't tell the that you're my daughter yet, because we need to keep this on the down-low, otherwise they will freak, and you will lose your privacy because you are the only known Greek legacy, and-"

"Mom. Calm down. You're babbling."

"Oh right. Sorry."

We both chuckled at that.

All too soon, we had arrived at the Athena cabin. I walked in with Alcina and everybody turned to stare at us. Well I guess some things never get old.

"Hey, this is Alcina." I said to my half-siblings. "She is a new camper."

I was thankful when they all said hello and turned back to their work. That all changed however when I stared removing all of my stuff from my bunk.

"Where are you going, Annabeth?" Malcolm was the first to ask.

"So much for keeping it a secret." I said to myself, before turning to facet half-brother. "Well, you see Malcolm, I'm, uh, switching cabins." I said, rushing the end.

He gasped. "Why?"

"Hehe, funny story really..." I trailed off. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, stating he clearly didn't care if it was hilarious or vapid, he just wanted to know.

"I'm going to be living in the new cabin by the lake, with Alcina and Percy."

Malcolm asked again, "Why?"

I sighed there really was no getting out of it. I looked at Alcina, and she looked back at me.

_"So much for our secret. Go ahead and tell them." _

I took a deep breath and said, "Alcina is my daughter."


	6. Seaside Speculations

Watching Annabeth walk away with Alcina was, I don't know. It felt right. Well, not the walking away part, the part where they were together.

I tore my eyes from them and walked to my cabin. There wasn't anyone else there, so it went rather quickly just grabbing everything and leaving, without having to explain.

When I had transferred my belongings into the new cabin, and put them away, I walked onto the porch overlooking the lake. I jumped into the water, and sank to the bottom.

As I sat on the bottom, I thought about Alcina. So far, I knew she was telepathic. She probably got that from Athena. But then why didn't the children of Athena have that quality?

I wonder if she has power over water as well. That would make sense, since i have water powers.

All of a sudden, I felt myself moving through the water. I tried to stop whatever force was pulling me up, and I stopped moving.

Alcina suddenly appeared next to me.

_"Are you coming up or not?"_ I heard in my head.

"That was you?" I exclaimed.

She looked at me incredulously."_Yes. Now hurry. Malcolm is on his way over to kill you."_

I sighed and shot up to the top, congratulating myself for my thinking.

She had water powers.


	7. Attack of the Killer Athenians

Malcolm laughed. "That's a good one, Annabeth."

"No really, Malcolm." Alcina said in my defense. "Annabeth is my mother."

Malcolm didn't look like he believed us. "Prove it."

"Look at her, Malcom. She has my eyes, but Percy's hair. Chiron knows and already created a cabin for me and her."

Malcolm asked, "Alright then. Say I do believe this crazy story, then tell me how she was bor-ahh! What the Hades is that?"

Surprised by his sudden outburst, I asked, "What is what?"

"The voice!"

I smirked and said, "Alcina. She can talk to people through their minds. What did she say?"

"That is really cool. She said that she was born the same way Mom was. But that leaves only one question. Who is the father?"

Wow. For a child of Athena, he can be really dumb sometimes. "Malcolm. Think. I said that I was going to be living with Alcina and Percy."

Malcolm's face turned red with anger. I can only assume he finally understood.

"I am going to kill that fishy sea spawn! Where is he!" Malcolm shouted as he stormed out of the Athena cabin, his eyes seeing the new cabin. He sprinted that way before I could stop him.

"Malcolm! Come back here!" I shouted at his retreating figure.

"I'll warn dad!" Alcina yelled back at me, for she was already running full speed after my half-brother. But then a strange thing happened. She dissolved into a cloud of mist, and reformed back into a human body at the waters edge, about five hundred feet ahead of Malcolm. She dove into the blue water, and came up about 20 seconds later with Percy, who freaked out when he saw Malcolm charging.

"He looks a lot madder than I thought!" I heard Percy yell. "What?" he screeched two seconds later, before continuing with, "Alcina! I don't care that 'madder' is a plant with yellow flowers of the genus Rubia, or that it is used in dyes! And how did you know that!" He huffed before groaning and turning to her. "You did what now? When did you even have time to do that?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what Alcina had done. I wish I had heard all of that conversation, not just Percy's side.

Percy turned to look at me, still running after Malcolm, when his eyes widened. In his argumentative state, Percy had forgotten about Malcolm, who had closed the distance between the two of them. I heard Percy say, "Oh Styx." before Malcolm punched his jaw, knocking him to the ground.


	8. Guilty

**(Percy's POV) Basically, I am alternating the views between Percy and Annabeth. Percy is the even chapters, Annabeth is the odd. (I think)**

* * *

When I arrived at the surface of the water, I realized that Malcolm looked very scary when he was mad. I had never seen him this mad before, and I decided that I would point this out. "He looks a lot madder than I thought!" I screamed.

"I do not think that word means what you think it means, dad."

"What?" I screeched.

I heard Alcina sigh in my head (how? Just how?) before saying "A madder is any plant of the genus Rubia, especially the climbing R. tinctorum, of Europe, having open clusters of small, yellowish flowers. The root of the plant is used in dyeing."

"Alcina! I don't care that 'madder' is a plant with yellow flowers of the genus Rubia, or that it is used in dyes! And how did you know that!" I shouted back.

"I memorized dictionary . com." she replied.

"You did what now? When did you even have time to do that?"

"I made time to do it. I am a legacy of Athena, Dad. I am going to learn everything I can because of that. And if that means making time to memorize an entire website, then by the Gods, I am going to do it!"

I turned to look at Annabeth to tell her what was happening, but instead of seeing her, I saw Malcolm, and instead of seeing grey Athenian eyes, I saw fiery gold ones.

"Oh Styx." I muttered before the golden eyed Malcolm punched my jaw, knocking me to the ground. There was only one thought running through my head.

Why the Hades were his eyes gold?

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a familiar place: the infirmary.

I groaned, and immediately Annabeth and Alcina were by my side. "Are you okay?" Annabeth practically screamed at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I replied.

"Malcolm attacked you and Alcina. He knocked you unconscious, and then started to choke Alcina, but she did this cool transfiguration thing where she turned into a cloud of mist. It surrounded Malcolm, and subdued him until we could help. He is currently, ah, occupied at the moment, being as how he started to attack the other campers when we tried to drag him to the big house. We locked him up where we kept Chris during the Titan war. And Percy, his eyes- they're gold."

"Yeah, I saw the golden eyes right before he attacked me. Weird."

"Do you think that Kronos is coming back?" Annabeth asked timidly.

"Not yet. It is still way too early for him to have reformed." I tried to comfort.

"But then why are his eyes gold, Percy?" Annabeth replied meekly.

And for that, I had no answer.

* * *

Once I was out of the infirmary a couple of hours later, I called Annabeth and Alcina over. "I think we need to talk to Malcolm, to figure out why he is acting this way." I said right off the bat, before I could change my mind.

I was expecting some antagonistic thoughts toward the plan, but was surprised when all Annabeth said was a simple "Okay." That was easy.

We walked into the basement and jumped when we heard a cold, guttural laugh. We looked toward the source, and I nearly screamed (don't tell anyone). Malcolm was sitting, chained to the wall, grinning like the Chesire cat, his golden eyes still glowing. He started to talk, but his voice was deep and felt timeless. I shivered before listening.

"Perseus Jackson. I have been expecting you."

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"An enemy." Was all Malcolm said in reply.

"What did we do to make you fight against us?" Annabeth asked tightly. I could see that she was taking this really hard. First Luke switched sides, and now her brother...

Malcolm grinned evilly before stating cryptically, "You broke the rules."

Suddenly, Malcolm sucked in a breath and threw his head back. His golden eyes were wide, and I could see the veins in his neck pop out. He let out a scream, and Annabeth rushed to his side to help him. I tried to stop her, but before I could, Malcolm relaxed again, and hung his head limply, passed out cold.

I summoned water, and dumped it on him. I had learned (the hard way) that if you don't get up when someone wanted you to, you got wet, and that woke you up pretty fast. As I expected, Malcolm stirred and lifted his head. He went to rub his eyes, but the chains around his wrists stopped him. He started to panic, and his eyes flew open, but now, they were grey again.

And they were full of fear.

He choked out "help- me" before his body convulsed again. I watched as the irises melded back into gold, and wondered what the Hades was going on.

He stopped moving, and now his eyes were full of anger. "He is getting too strong." I heard him mutter, before lifting his gaze to me. "Until we meet again, Perseus Jackson." I watched as the life behind Malcolm's eyes burned bright, before slowly fading away. We were still too stunned to stop what was happening until it was too late.

Malcolm was dead.

* * *

**Don't kill me! Please! It will turn out alright in the end! (*cough* spoiler *cough*) I am now caught up to what I have written so far, so the next update might take a while longer than usual.**

**Moving on, who caught The Princess Bride reference? Let me know in a review! Or not. That's fine to. *Sigh***


	9. Toothpick City

**Hello all! Sorry it took sp long, but now i'm back, with the glorious chapter... whatever this chapter number is. I'm too lazy to go and figure it out. reviewing makes me really happy, but it probably will not make me update faster. Annabeth POV**

* * *

I stared at Malcolm's dead face for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a couple seconds, before I started to silently cry. I was shaking his body, hoping for any kind of reaction, but I got none. Percy walked over to us, and closed Malclms eyes, which were back to the Athenian grey. Percy put his hand on my shoulder and I slowly stood up from my hunched position.  
Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and gently led me from the room, back up the stairs, and into the land of the living, Alcina trailing behind.  
As we passed by the door, Nico popped out of the shadows. His hair looked disheveled, like he had just run a marathon.  
"Percy! Annabeth!" He shouted, which was not necessary, since we were only three feet away. "Malcolm is dead! I just saw his soul in the underworld!"  
I burst into tears again, while Percy said, "We already know, Nico. We watched him die."  
Nico suddenly looked uncomfortable around us, realizing he only made things worse by bringing it back up, not that the thoughts ever went away. The pain was too fresh and sudden for that.  
"Uhh, okay. Um, bye," he said, before shadow traveling away.  
"We need to figure out what happened." Percy said, before being interrupted by Nico shadow traveling back to us again.  
"Just wondering, who are you?" He pointed to Alcina. "I don't think I've seen you around before."  
"The name's Alcina. And you are Nico, right? From your style of clothes, and the fact that you said you saw my uncle in the underworld, I would have to guess that you are the son of my great great uncle. Hades, right?"  
Nico looked confused for a moment."Wait, so, who is your godly parent?"  
Alcina raised her eyebrow, and I knew she was about to talk in his head.  
"Oh my Gods! What the Hades was that?" I laughed in my head. Nailed it.  
"A hint." Alcina retorted.  
Nicos face visibly relaxed, and he guessed, "Metis?"  
Alcina laughed and said, "No. That would make you my cousin, but you are in the relative area. You are just off by two generations."  
Nico looked confused again, before Alcina finally put him out of his misery. "My parents are Percy and Annabeth."  
Nico's eyes widened, and he stood there gaping at Percy and me, his mouth resembling that of a fish. "Well, um, I gotta go uh, do that, thing, and um, bye!" Nico shadow traveled away, and this time, stayed away.  
Alcina laughed a bit at his embarrasment. "I'll see you at the cabin." she finally said, before running off.  
After that, Percy and I walked off to find Chiron and tell him what happened. I still couldn't get over the fact that Malcolm would turn against the Olympians, so Percy ended up doing the talking.  
He guided us back to the cabin, where Alcina was already asleep in her room. I headed to the closest room, and Percy headed to the last vacant room.  
I sighed as I got under the sheets, and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and knew that something was wrong. Instead of having light stream through the windows, it was dark out. I inspected my suroundings, realizing that I wasn't even in the cabin.  
The world was grey, and I could see stalagtites and stalagmites. I realized that I was dreaming, and was in the underworld.  
I felt something drawing me toward Elisium, and wandered that way. I followed the mysterious feeling for a couple minutes before coming to a beautiful house. My ADHD mind got away from me as I gazed at the architecture, before I heard a sound inside the house, similar to a crash.  
Walking in, I felt like I was back at the Athena cabin, because the house was almost an exact duplicate. The only thing missing was the campers.  
As I pondered this, I heard the sound again, and it was definitely a crash.  
"Oh Styx." I heard a voice say, and I gravitated toward it.  
As I turned around a corner, the house changed, from the Athena cabin setup to a normal kitchen, complete with granite counters and a island in the middle.  
Beyond the kitchen was a living room, with a low coffee table and comfy recliner chairs, which were pushed to the wall. All were covered in shipping packages. The interesting thing was the boy, kneeling in front of one of the chairs. It was obviously not a comfortable position, and I wondered why he would stay there.  
However, I soon realized that he was working on some sort of model house, made completely out of toothpicks.  
No, not house. He was working on a scale model of the entirety of the underworld, taking up the entire floor, complete with Cerbarus and one flying fury.  
I wondered why there was only one fury, before seeing two piles of broken toothpicks. I remembered the two crashes I heard, and figured that the piles were the other two furies. I guess they didn't like flying as much as the one remaining fury.  
I watched as the boy started to pick up some of the toothpicks, and begin reassembling them. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face, but the was something familiar about him.  
I made a bold move, and said, "Having a bit of trouble with keeping them off the ground?"  
The boy screamed in surprise, and jumped a bit. His head hit the last remaining fury, demolishing it, before it fell to the floor, landing in the same state as the others. I winced a bit, feeling bad that it partially my fault.  
That was when I finally got a clear view of his face, and my eyes widened in shock. "Malcolm?"  
His eyes widened as well."Annabeth? What are you doing here?"  
"Me? What are you doing here? No offense, but you tried to kill some campers, and your eyes were golden. You joined the Titans, Malcolm. I thought that you would be in Asphodale, at the best."  
Malcolm looked down momentarily. "I was weak." he finaly said. "I was mad at Percy, and when I started to run toward him, I felt something take control of me. I tried to fight it, and finaly managed to take over again, but only for a few seconds. That was when you walked in after I was locked up. It managed to take control again, and it drained my life force, but I didn't join them, Annabeth. They joined me, in a way."  
I felt myself smile at that. It obviously seemed weird to Malcolm that I was, since he looked like he was questioning my sanity. "Why are you smiling, Annie?" he asked.  
"Because you didn't betray me." I responded. I was to happy to even yell at him for calling me Annie.  
Suddenly, I could see that the landscape was deteriorating, and I quickly called out, "I gotta go Malcolm. I'm waking up. Hopefully we can see each other again soon. And sorry about the furies!"  
He said goodbye back, but I was already awake.


	10. A Quest

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry it's been 2 months since the last update. I put this behind school for a while, only writing a couple sentences a week. But I finally have it done. It's not as long as I hoped it would be, but then again, it never is. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter, and I hope to see more soon! Please! Percy's POV**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was hard and easy at the same time. After all of the events of the previous day, all I wanted to do was sleep, and I was sure Annabeth was feeling the same way. So naturally, I was immensely surprised to hear her banging on the door, yelling at me to get up.

"What?" She asked, staring at my dumbstruck face. "Is there something is my teeth?"  
I shook my head a bit and got up. Annabeth smiled victoriously at this, before walking across the hall to Alcina's room, waking her up similar to how I was.  
By the time Alcina and I were dressed and in the living room, Annabeth had already left, so we walked out our cabin and headed toward the big house.  
Alcina and I both saw Chiron galloping up, with Annabeth on his back. This surprised me, since Chiron never let anyone ride on his back. I was jealous, but then he whipped out his arm and slung me into his back as well. Unfortunately, there was no more room for Alcina, but that didn't seem to bother her.  
"I'll meet you at the big house!" She called out, before she- get this-dematerialized.  
Chiron stared at the spot where Alcina had stood, along with Annabeth. She looked bored, and I wondered if shine had already seen Alcina do that. Chiron just looked surprised, and a bit worried.  
However, I didn't get to think about it for very long, because Chiron is a really fast runner, and I am a very slow thinker. Oh look at that, we are already inside.  
See what I mean?  
"Now, Annabeth," Chiron started, "What did you want to say to us?"  
"I had a dream, and in it I talked to Malcolm." I looked down in sadness. "He explained that he didn't join the bad side, and I think I figured out what happened."  
Chiron looked hopeful while Alcina looked happy. I wonder what I look like. "Unfortunately, you are not going to like it, because it means the Titans are back. Or, some who didn't fight in the previous war are fighting now."  
Chiron and Alcina both changed their expressions to depressed. It was almost comical, and again I wondered what my face looked like. Annabeth continued, "I propose a quest be issued, in which Mount Orthys be observed, and any threat demolished."  
Chiron looked thoughtful, before he agreed with Annabeth. "Go child, and receive the prophecy."

* * *

When we arrived at Rachel's cave, I called out to her. She didn't answer, and I was worried that she wasn't here. I walked in anyway, and nearly jumped out of my skin. Instead of pulling aside a curtain to reveal an empty cavern, I pulled aside a curtain and came face to face with the glowing green eyes of the oracle. I guess being the speaker of prophecies meant that the host had a pretty good idea of when they would have visitors.

Rachel shifted her gaze from me to Annabeth, and then to Alcina. "You," she rasped,"you have finally come."  
I didn't know what that meant, but I went with it. Rachel looked back at me before commanding,"Speak."  
"I need a prophecy for a quest."  
Rachel's eyes burned a new color, a greenish-gold, before she started talking.  
"Three shall set out across the west,  
to slay the Titan whose reason is death.  
Friends shall be made throughout the days,  
but treachery is what guides their way.  
A sister shall be lost to the hunt of the night,  
and the grey-eyed girl shall have unimaginable might. "  
Annabeth waited two seconds after hearing the prophecy before she remarked,"Well, we know for sure now that it is the Titans."  
"But is that really something you want to be right about, Annabeth?" I asked.  
Annabeth sighed. "No."


End file.
